


Haikyuu x Reader

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different Routes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not sure how long it will take to finish this, Other, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in, you came to find out that you lived next to one of your classmates, Hinata Shōyō. Due to that, he would often ask you to watch his volleyball team practice. This lead to befriending more people than you had expected. [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Outside the gym, the echoing sound of volleyballs being smacked around reached your ears. You weren’t  _entirely_  sure why you were standing in front of the school gym that the volleyball team meets at for practice, but you were pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that the teacher (the guy who was assigned to showing you around the school) was talking to a group of teenagers for some reason.

You paid it no mind and focused on the concrete ground in front of you with your earphones in playing [band] trying to ignore your surroundings. Although it was kind of hard to ignore the blatant shouts of “Oooooh, she’s cute!” from the shrimpy looking kid with orange hair.

Sighing loudly, you leaned back a bit against a pillar.  _Damn, this kid is loud_ , you thought. (It was quite clear you were uncomfortable in your current situation, but there wasn’t much you could do. You weren’t very fond of people, and you’d already met more people today out of your whole life.)

All of a sudden, the teacher that had been showing you around (you still had no idea why he specifically was assigned to you, because you still hadn’t figured out what his actual job in the school was; supervisor maybe?) jumped into your line of sight and asked you to join him in the gym. Apparently some of the other students (one in particular) wanted to know who the new kid was going to be. You nodded without saying anything, pulling your ear-buds out and stuffing them into the bag by your hip. He led you into the gym to the two boys he was talking to earlier.

The orange haired kid was talking animatedly to another kid with dark raven-ish hair who seemed about 90% disinterested in the topic. You caught onto the words “volleyball” and “toss to me” but that was it.  Not that you didn’t know much Japanese since you were from an English-speaking family, but everyone in the gym was yelling similar things (it was mostly just shouts of “Toss to me!”). It was kind of unnerving since you also weren’t fond of loud noises either.

Once you and (Takeda, you had learned to be his name) the teacher began to near the two teens, the excitable one bounded up to you, “Is this the new girl?” he asked whilst looking at the teacher, then back to you. You glanced over at teacher, noting that he was relatively short, as he nodded; a kind-of-disturbing smile on his face directed towards the boy. Maybe that was a hint to the short, although not shorter than you, boy to not freak you out. You were kind of relieved because it seemed he got the hint.    

“Ah, yes. [Last Name]-san, why don’t you introduce yourself?” The teacher looked at you **.** You gave him a curt nod, looking back at the two boys, “I’m [Last Name] [Name],” You bowed quickly, taking quick, discrete breaths in an attempt to calm yourself down before coming back up to face them. Despite your cool exterior, you were a very awkward person with little to no social skills.

Wow, nice entrance, [Name].

You brought your hands up to pull on your [fandom] scarf to distract yourself, rubbing the thin fabric between your fingers.

The two boys both had barely visible blushes forming on their cheeks.

The orange haired boy, whom you still hadn’t figured out the name of yet, grabbed your hands, yelling about how cute you were. You raised an eyebrow in response. No one of any or either sex had told you that you were cute. Never. Not once.  Not unless they were family members and you never believed them when they told you that either. Before you could ask him what he meant, the boy behind him smacked him upside the head. They started to bicker about something that you couldn’t catch onto.

Takeda-sensei intervened, waving his hands frantically. “I’m sorry, they’re usually like this!” You waved him off, saying its fine, asking him why he needed to bring you in.

Takeda-sensei scratched at his chin sheepishly. “Ah, that’s right, I pulled you in here so you could meet your classmates so you would at least know someone on your first day.” The shorter boy probably asked him too. “This is Hinata Shōyō and that’s Kageyama Tobio.” You nodded, glancing over at Kageyama to see him scowling. Not at you, but at Hinata, who seemed to notice that and turned around to glare at him back.  _Guess there’s some rivalry between those two._

You pulled out your phone, feeling your heart almost thump out of chest upon seeing the time _. Mom’s gonna kill me._ “Sorry, I have to go,” you said, pocketing your phone.

“So soon?” Takeda asked. You nodded again. “Yeah, I have to finish packing. It was nice meeting you, Hinata; Kageyama.”  
  
**Later**  
  
For the past hour, you had to bring boxes into the house and unpacking them.

You sat on the open back of the moving truck, swinging your legs back and forth as you chewed on a piece of [flavor] gum with your headphones on. You were in your own little world, unaware of the small group of four traveling up the road to the house next to yours. It wasn’t until someone had very loudly shouted your name from a few yards away did you finally notice them. You internally cringed when you saw the orange-haired boy from before. Never did you think you would see him  _outside_ of the school. Sighing, you pulled down your headphones to sit around your neck so as to not seem rude (you’d always been a polite person and would feel bad when you weren’t, even to someone you hated).

You smiled at them and waved slightly, glancing back at the dozens of boxes you still had to unpack (and all the pieces of furniture you would have to put back together).

When you turned back, they were all standing right in front of you, the other two of them looking rather bored. “Uh, hi,” you said, raising an eyebrow sheepishly.

“Hi!” was Hinata’s elated response.

“Hey…” were Kageyama’s and the other two boys’ responses. You recognized the blonde and black haired boy from the gym earlier.

“Can I help you with something?” you asked, not sure what to say. It wasn’t often you would socialize with classmates (or soon-to-be-classmates). Sensing the awkward tension; the urge to jump off the back of the truck and pretend your mom was calling for you was too great. Hinata completely ignored your question and immediately went with saying (more like shouting) “I didn’t know you lived here!”

“’Lived’ isn’t the term I would use. I just moved here, so yeah…” you trailed off, not knowing what else to say. “Um, I’m pretty sure I haven’t met you guys yet.” You looked over at the awfully quiet boys that were staring off into the distance for the first half of the achingly awkward conversation.

The one with (cute) freckles flinched when the taller boy, whom introduced himself as Tsukishima Kei (you made a mental to note to totally fight his ass later), elbowed him in the arm to let him know you asked them a question. “Huh?”

“I asked what your name is.”

Yamaguchi looked a little crestfallen.

“Sorry, your name reminded me of a movie I watched once,” you said, trying to stop your smiling. The movie happened to me  _Big Hero 6_ , in which there was a character named  _Tadashi Hamada_. Let’s just say you found it a little convenient. “I didn’t mean to laugh, I just found it neat.”

Yamaguchi looked relieved that you weren’t actually laughing at him. He had never seen the movie you spoke about, but it seemed you really liked it so maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Tsukishima rolled his eyes; Yamaguchi got upset over the most stupid things. Suddenly, Hinata jumped into your line of view, shouting things to get your attention back unto him. You laughed and spent a good few minutes chatting with him; Yamaguchi and Kageyama stuttering their way into the conversation every once in awhile. Tsukishima would drop a snarky remark here and there and you would shoot one back, much to his surprise.

It wasn’t until your mom came back outside to tell you to get back to work did things start to get awkward again.

“[Name], your breaks over, get back to wor--,“ and cue the perverted comments and teasing of your mother. “Oooh, are you making friends already? And a bunch of boys too?”

You groaned, falling back into the metallic bottom of the truck and groaning even more when you felt the back of your head harshly hit the cool metal.

“You must be [Last Name]’s mom,” Yamaguchi. What a polite teenager. Never had you met anyone like him back at home. All the guys were either major fuckboy’s or were already taken (and it’s not like you were good with guys either).

“That I am, and you are…?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, ma’am.”

“What a respectable young man. [Name], maybe you should---,”

You cut her off quickly, completely dismissing whatever she was going to say. “No.” She laughed and waved you off, turning to walk away and shouted back out at you “Don’t forget to bring in the rest of the boxes, sweetie!” Wait, earlier was she implying what you think she was implying?  _Oh, my god, my mom’s a pervert._ Oh wait, you already knew that.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously, Hinata was fuming, Kageyama looked a little surprised, and Tsukishima was staring out into the street as if what was happening didn’t matter to him at all. Which, technically, it didn’t.

“Sorry about my mom, she can be weird like that sometimes,” you sighed and lifted yourself off of the truck, jumping off and down onto the ground. “I guess I have to get back to unpacking,” you rolled your eyes to look at the stack of boxes that sat beside the moving truck. You turned back to them and picked one of the boxes up to take inside.

You heard someone shuffle their feet a bit before speaking up, “Would it be okay if we help you?” You looked over your shoulder to see Hinata a few steps closer than he was before and fidgeting with his fingers a bit.

Tsukishima stepped forward to pull him back. “O-Oi, don’t—!”

“Sure, we could use all the help we can get,” you smiled at them and they knew they were all falling for you _hard_.


	2. Chapter One [Meeting Nishinoya]

Before you knew it, the weekend was over. This meant it was time to face your new school. Fucking  _awesome_.

"Honey, get up, it's time for your first day at Karasuno! Oh, how exciting!" Your mother shouted excitedly from downstairs, the smell of pancakes entering your nose and eliciting a small growl from your stomach.

Groaning, you lifted the covers off of your body and got out of bed. On the chair in front of your unassembled desk, your mother had laid out a pair of clothes for you to wear. Obviously, they were your school uniform, which you were none too excited to wear. Never in your life did you have to wear a _skirt_. You've always been a little self-conscious, so you avoided wearing rather, or even remotely, revealing clothing.

After sighing a couple of times, you reluctantly got dressed and grabbed your school bag, heading downstairs to eat. Hey, at least, breakfast smelled good, right?

 The flash of the watch catches your eye, showing you that school will be starting in twenty minutes. Beginning to work on your breakfast faster, you lean over the counter and pinch at the hem of your mother’s shirt to get her attention. “We have to leave soon, y’know.” She waved you off, saying, "I know, I know," grumbling a bit before moving over to the refrigerator to finish packing lunches.

You plopped back down in your seat, getting impatient.

Arms spread across the counter top and, rather dramatically, thou exhale a whine from your body. “Come on, mom,” She rolled her eyes at you, turning around with the lunches, placing one in front of you.

 Immediately perking up, you grabbed it, stuffing the small pack into a slot in your school bag. You didn't bother to wait for your mom, standing up and zooming out the door straight afterward.

 You automatically regretted your decision when the blistering cold air hit your bare skin like a whip. You shifted your weight from heel to heel, waiting for your mom to hurry up again.

"Moooooom," you carp, seeing her disheveled form come out the door, purse and keys in hand.

"You're so impatient, [Name]," she said in exasperation, turning her back to you so she could lock the front door of the house, then walked over to the car to let you get in.  As soon as she unlocked the doors, you hopped into the front seat as she got into the drivers. She put her stuff in the backseat before pulling out to drive you to school.

__________________________________________________________________

You didn't know why you were so desperate to get out of the house earlier. First of all, it was  _hella_  cold in a fucking skirt, and you just knew people were judging you when you first got to the school. Not only did you have no idea where your class or even where the office was, but you didn't know how to ask anyone for help, so you stood at the front entrance of the school for a good three minutes. You  _definitely_  looked stupid.

Suddenly, you felt someone tackle you from behind, scaring the living daylights out of you. Whoever it was shouted your name before pouncing, giving you a hint as to who it was. Hinata Shōyō, or something like that.

You tried to turn to see who it was and got a glimpse of fluffy orange hair. Yup. You were fucking right.

Hinata slipped off your back, despite being a few inches taller than you. He smiled at you brightly, and you couldn't but stare.  _How was it physically possible for someone to be this damn cute?_

 "Good morning, [Name]!" He shouted a little too loudly.

 "Ah, morning, Hinata," you muttered shyly. Rubbing the back of your neck nervously, you asked, “This might be a strange request, but, um, can you show me around the school? I don't know where anything is…”

He looked surprised for a second before smiling (yet again). “Sure!”

__________________________________________________________________

After Hinata had helped you around, the day went by quickly once class started. It was odd only having one class like in elementary school, but that makes things rather simple.

Just as you were packing up to go home, Hinata bounded up to you happily, asking you if you wanted to attend his volleyball practice. You wanted to say no since you were so tired, but that would seem rude.

"Y-Yeah, sure, does it start now?" You asked, anxiously shifting your gaze away from him. Hinata seemed to ignore your odd behavior and nodded, hooking arms with you once again to drag you to the gym. Luckily you managed to get your stuff altogether on time...

__________________________________________________________________

You were surprised when you and Hinata entered the gym. It was very different than the gym at your old school. The building wasn't separated like these were. Yours were all just one big part of the school, so this was a whole new thing for you.

Not only that, but the volleyball set-up was much different than what your school had. It had a red mat wrapped around the poles that held up the net on either side of the gym. Plus, the court was much bigger too.

Hinata smiled upon seeing you so entranced by the set-up, but it was short-lived when his senpai (Tanaka) yelled at him from across the gym.

You flinched a little bit, not expecting the loud noise. Hinata panicked, then ran away to go change for practice. You reached out a hand in an attempt to stop him, but he was already out of your reach.

You suddenly froze like a deer in the headlights. Hinata just left you alone with a bunch of guys, and ones that you didn't even know!

Takeda noticed your frightened form when he walked through the gym doors. Walking up behind you, he tapped your shoulder, causing you almost to shriek in surprise. He tried not to laugh.

You turned around stiffly to see it was the teacher from the other day, letting your nerves relax a bit. "Are you alright, [Name]?" He asked, giving you concerned look.

 "Ah, yes, just--- not used to being left alone with a bunch of teenage boys," you pursed your lips, embarrassed that you admitted that.

Takeda only laughed. "They're not all that bad. Although, Tanaka and Nishinoya are a bit rambunctious."

Looking at him suspiciously, you asked, "Rambunctious how? Because I've dealt with 'rambunctious' and it wasn't fun."

"Mm, they can get very excited is all. What kind have you 'dealt with'?"

"The kind that are always talking when they're not supposed to and playing audio memes from across the room," you said, slumping your shoulders at the thought of those dumbasses from your [core] class.

Takeda squinted in confusion, mouthing the words _'audio memes’_. You didn't bother to notice it.

When Hinata came back, he profusely apologized for leaving you all by yourself, in which you told him it was fine (even though it wasn't).

Throughout the practice, you tried to pay attention but would quickly lose interest. Sports, especially volleyball, weren't necessarily your thing.

It wasn't until Hinata hit that awesomely weird quick did you finally get interested. With the sound of the ball hitting the ground resonating through the air, you couldn't help but stare in shock.

Hinata looked over at you expectantly, "Did you see that, [Name]-chan?"  _When did he start calling you [Name]-chan?_

Shaking yourself out of your reverie, you smiled at him and nodded. Kageyama noticed this, glaring at him from behind and grumbling,  "Oi, stop getting distracted, dumbass."

Turning around, Hinata let out a "Huh?" before saying, "Ah, right, sorry.”

__________________________________________________________________

Time flew by quickly after that, that quick making the game much more interesting than it initially was. Once practice was over, Hinata immediately ran up to you, dragging you over with him to talk to the other first years. You were silent for most of the conversation, not sure how to intervene since you knew next to nothing about volleyball.

Eventually, Nishinoya, a second year, came up and ruffled Hinata's already messy hair. You tried to make yourself as unnoticeable as possible around the kid, not feeling up to talking to someone new. Too bad that's not what Hinata had in mind.

"Ah, Nishinoya-senpai, you haven't met [Name]-chan yet, have you?" Damn you, you fluffy-haired shrimp.

The boy with spiked hair looked over to you, making a low humming noise. A grin lit up his face when his eyes rested upon your form.

Your eyes widened knowing he was looking your way, and you tried to avoid his gaze. You hated being the center of attention, especially when the attention came from someone you don't even know.

"Ah, so you're the girl my  _kouhai_  keeps talking about?" He said, twirling his index finger in your direction.

"I... suppose I am," you weren't too sure. Hinata had talked about you? In such a short amount of time of knowing each other too. It wasn't often that someone liked you enough to talk about you.

Before Nishinoya could say anything else, your phone vibrated from your makeshift pocket (you stuffed it in the leggings of the uniform). Damn, how you missed your warm, cozy pants that actually  _have_ pockets.

"Oh, looks like my mom’s here. Guess I gotta go." Putting your phone back in your "pocket", you went over to grab your bag, slinging it over your shoulder.

"W-Wait, let me walk you out!" You turned to see it was, yet again, Hinata. Damn, he was either  _really_ desperate for a new friend or he genuinely likes you.

You nodded wordlessly, briskly turning and walking out of the gym to wait for him outside.

__________________________________________________________________

Once he was finished changing, Nishinoya had decided to walk with you two as well. You chatted a bit as you walked to the front entrance of the school. You came to find that Nishinoya was actually really sweet, but very,  _very_  loud.

Hinata seemed a bit jealous of the attention you were giving Nishinoya but tried not to let it get to him.

Upon arriving at the front, you saw your mom leaning against the car, trying to seem cool. Rolling your eyes, you walked right past her and opened the passenger door, tossing your bag in with not so much as a word to your mom.

It didn't quite matter though since she seemed content with striking up a loud conversation with Hinata and Nishinoya.

"Mom." Nothing. "Mom." Nope. "Mom, stop it." Ugh.

God, how did you end up with such an extroverted mother


	3. Chapter Two [Asahi the Gentle, Giant Dork]

After a week of attending practices upon request of Hinata, you got to meet more of the members over that short period; Sawamura, Sugawara, Tanaka, even Shimizu. Although, you had yet to meet Azumane (or Asahi as everyone seemed to call him).

He seemed a little unapproachable; given the fact he would avoid you at all costs. Even when you were only a good distance away from him, he would move over a few feet.

You asked Sugawara why he would do that, but he just shrugged. So you decided to confront the guy up-front.

__________________________________________________________________

"Asahi-san, wait!" You ran up to the tall third year, grabbing his shirt to stop him as you tried to catch your breath. He turned, allowing you to let your hand drop, a confused look etched into his facial expression.

"I wanted to ask you something," you huffed out quickly, taking a deep breath as you leaned back, "why are you avoiding me?"

Asahi looked nervous, fidgeting with his hands a bit. "I---uh, um, d-don't know?" He didn't seem too sure of his answer. Cocking an eyebrow, you leaned on one leg, placing a hand on your hip.

"You don't have to lie, y'know. You can tell me; I won't laugh, I swear," you said, slightly frowning as he seemed to get more uncomfortable. Maybe he thought you were intimidating, or something along those lines? Why else would he be so jittery around you?

Asahi bit his lip, being careful to avoid your inquisitive gaze. Taking a few seconds to decide whether to be honest or not, finally coming to the conclusion to just be honest. He turned back to you, looking you in the eye for a split second before he was bent at the waist, shouting the words, "I think you're pretty!"

You stood there, shocked at what he had just blurted out. "Well then..." biting your lip, you glanced to the other side of the gym, "wasn't expecting _that_."

Asahi stayed down, embarrassment flooding his system. How could he have just said that out loud?

"At least, I know you don't hate me," you said, scratching the side of your head. Asahi looked up slowly, a questioning look on his face.

"You thought I hated you?" He asked, his posture now straight up.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you _never_ talked to me, _never_ looked at me, you wouldn't even stand near me," you explained, "that _definitely_ gives the impression that you, at least, don't like me."

Frowning, Asahi looked at you little guiltily. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean for it to seem like that."

"It's fine, but can you, ya know, not avoid me anymore?" You said, removing your hand from your hip and gripping the strap to your bag.

"Yeah," pausing, he looked a little unsure of himself before shaking his head. "Yeah! I can do that."

"Cool," walking past him, you patted his shoulder. Stopping a little ways behind him, you turned back around. "Actually, can I ask a small favor of you?"

"Hmm?" He turned as well to see you. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you walk me home? I know this is a strange request, but Hinata already left to practice more with Kageyama and he usually walks home with me," you shyly looked away, not seeing the returning red of Asahi's cheeks.

"S-Sure."

__________________________________________________________________

Walking home with Asahi wasn't as awkward as you thought it would be. In fact, it was quite fun. The both of you got to know more about each other, and you came to find that the tall boy was just a giant dork with a heart of glass. Like Cas, you had thought.

"Oh man, it was just the best thing ever!" You shouted, waving your hands as you finished your short story, smiling widely. Asahi walked behind you, hands in his pockets, as he watched you talk about your first convention for a show he didn't bother to catch the name of.

Turning to him, you said, "Actually, you kind of remind me of one of the actors."

He raised an eyebrow at you. "Oh, I do?"

"Yeah, I mean, you look like him; long hair, really tall, super friendly, that sort of thing," you slowed your pace to walk in step with him.

"I can't tell if the first two traits are good or not."

"They are. Well, I think they are," you said, spotting your house little ways away. Picking up your pace, you skipped up to your front door. Asahi ran to catch up with you.

"I guess this is where we part," he said. You nodded a bit sadly. You unlocked the door and cracked it open. Turning quickly, you stood on your tippy-toes, kissed his cheek, then slipped through the door, slamming it shut.

Asahi stood on the other side, a blush evident on his cheeks. He went home that day with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter Three [Practice Match Against the Grand King]

_"I'm not so sure about this," you fiddled with the hairband attached to your wrist. Hinata pretended to have not heard your weak protest, continuing to prance through the halls._

_"Hinata?" Again, he remained silent, his back to you. Not until you both stood in front of the gym's double doors did he speak. "It'll be fine, [Name]-chan!" He turned, grinning. "They'd love to have you come!"_

_You sighed. Maybe he was right, but that didn't help stop the feeling that you were nothing more than a burden._

_The first thing you noticed when you walked into the gym with Hinata was that everyone, even Shimizu, was crowded in a circle on one side._

_Sugawara turned around. "Ah, Hinata; [Name]! Come over here!"_

_With a questioning glance at your orange haired friend, Hinata and you walked over, asking what was going on. The boys (and one girl) moved over to let the two of you in the circle._

_Daichi was the one to answer. "You know how the practice match with Aoba Jousai is coming up?" You nodded. "Well,” he drawled out, “we were wondering if, before that, you wanted to become the assistant manager?"_

_You were silent for a few moments. Your mind had gone completely blank. From behind you, you heard someone mumble to another person, "Oh my god, did we break her?"_

_"Me?" That was all you could muster out of your shock._

_"Yes." Some of the boys were smiling at your 'cute' reaction. Others watched with anxious anticipation._

_"Will you do it?" It was Hinata's voice this time._

_"I—uh—sure, why not?" You shrugged, smiling shyly. The team shouted in elation._

____________________________________________________________________

_The actual practice match was beyond weird. Not only was being an official part of the team as assistant manager a little odd to you but also because of the other team’s captain and setter._

_The beginning of the game had gone rather nice and smooth, which was odd. You had the sneaking suspicion that something was off._

_By the second half of the game, your suspicions were confirmed; and you also wanted to smack a bitch, preferably Oikawa, whom you only recently figured out the name of due to the massive amount of shrill screams of his name._ Fangirls _, you grimaced._

_The end of the game was when things got really, well, weird._

_As you were packing up to leave, Oikawa, in all his glory, came over to your side of the gym. Kageyama furiously glared at him as he went up to you._

_Tapping your shoulder, you turned around, only to have the first words to come out of his mouth when you made brief eye contact be, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_

_You stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "What?"_

_Tsukishima snickered behind his hand; Yamaguchi looked rather confused as the rest of the team (including Ukai and Takeda) did._

_Iwaizumi almost burst out laughing as Oikawa frowned. He was displeased with the reaction he received from you._

_Before Oikawa could say anything else, you blurted out, "Were you trying to flirt?"_

_A short snort came from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima still quietly snickering. This was just too amusing._

_"Yes," he said, ignoring the freckled boy and his blonde friend. "I was."_

_"Oh... sorry, I couldn't tell."_

_Tanaka came up behind you, laughing at Oikawa as he slung his arm across your shoulders, leading you away. "Nice try, Grand King!"_  

__________________________________________________________________

Sighing, you leaned back on the wooden bench; having been waiting for Hinata at the park after about twenty-some minutes. You were beginning to grow rather bored.

It was _his_ idea to meet _him_ here.

You closed your eyes, rolling your head from side to side. You stopped and stayed still for several moments, about to fall asleep when you heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, [Last Name]-chan, I never expected to see you here!"

"Oikawa-san?" Looking up, you saw none other than the conceited Grand King of the court.

_Geez_ , you thought, _after what happened I thought he'd be too embarrassed to even approach me_. _This guy's confidence goes to no end._

You took note of Oikawa's friend, Iwaizumi, awkwardly standing to the side as the setter plopped down next to you on the bench (he probably got splinters up his ass now; not the most comfortable seat to sit down on like that).

"Sooo..." Oikawa slid closer to you, his arm thrown back to rest behind you. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

You slightly turned away from him, rolling your eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Waiting for Hinata. He said he wanted to hang out, but he's late..."

Iwaizumi perked up. "Did you try calling or texting him?"

"Yes, multiple times. He hasn't answered at all." Ignoring Oikawa’s needy expression and sighing exasperatedly, you leaned slightly away from him and propped your elbows on your knees, rubbing the bridge of your nose. "Maybe I should just go home." _Any reason to get away from him_.

"[Name]-chan!"

"Huh?" You looked up to see Hinata running up to you and waving, but you noticed he wasn't alone. A rather grumpy (although, he always looks grumpy) looking Kageyama accompanied him. That must’ve been why he was so late.

"Uwah! Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"Just happened to be passing by." Glancing out the corner of your eye, you noted he has yet to move away from you.

Kageyama's eyebrow twitched. He roughly grabbed your arm and dragged you away (don’t worry, Hinata was quick to follow), angrily huffing something along the lines of, "Stay away from her."

If you weren't so shocked at the moment, you would've laughed.


	5. Chapter Four [The Staring Creeps]

Handing Hinata a water bottle, you looked at him quizzically. "You alright, Hinata?" He was silent for a few moments, holding the plastic bottle in his hand before he turned your way and grinned. "Yup! Couldn't be better!" You gave him a concerned frown as he walked away.

Later that day, you asked him again. This time, he told, rather quietly, who he met earlier. You listened with interest, curious to know why it seemed to bother Hinata so much.

"Well, that is quite unusual," you had said, rubbing your chin thoughtfully. "I don't know what to tell you. It seems we might know soon enough, so I don't think it's anything you need to worry about."

Hinata nodded, deciding that you were most likely right (you usually were).

__________________________________________________________________

The next day, you almost laughed at Hinata's reaction upon seeing that the kid he met the other day was actually who they were playing against. Should've seen that one coming.

You did laugh when Hinata confronted this 'Kenma'. Yamamoto and Tanaka got strangely protective of the two (probably just wanting to start a fight with the opponent), in which you giggled at behind your hand. Sugawara and Yaku got in the middle of it, apologizing to each other soon after they split the two.

Everyone watched in confusion as Yamamoto ran off yelling about something after seeing Shimizu. You didn't really pay all that much attention, too busy playing Fate/Grand Order on your phone.

__________________________________________________________________

Eventually, everyone went to the gym to get ready for the match. You stood on the sidelines, following Shimizu around like a lost puppy in case she needed something. Unbeknownst to you, Nekoma's captain was watching you with interest (which was rather creepy).

Standing near Karasuno's manager, you watched with slight disinterest as some more exchanges were made.

The game started fairly soon, and you saw Kenma was serving on Nekoma's side. Your boys acted quickly, Kageyama quickly covering for Asahi and serving to Hinata; seeing him do that weird spike that always shocked people. You refrained from grinning with pride.

You glanced at Kenma afterwards, his expression unreadable.

The game continued on, but something seemed off after seeing Kenma's non-apparent reaction. Coach Ukai voiced your concerns, and you frowned. He was probably right.

__________________________________________________________________

The game came to an end sooner than expected with a loss to Nekoma of 25-22 in the first set; the second set being 25-23. Nekoma won in the end, which was a little disappointing, but maybe not all bad. It certainly got Hinata fired up. Though, he probably was always fired up.

Sighing, you watched as everyone started cleaning up from the match, not sure where Shimizu had gone. You saw Sawamura and Sugawara at some point but ultimately lost them.

You spotted Kageyama hunched over holding some things, glaring at Nekoma's setter (though you didn't know that since his back was to you). You acted quickly and grabbed onto Kageyama's upper arm, being careful not to make him drop the things he was holding.

He immediately stopped glaring at Kenma and looked at you confused. "What are you doing?"

"I keep losing everybody, and I have no idea what to do," your voice was hushed and quick. Kageyama stared at you blankly, not entirely sure why he likes you. "Don't leave me alone, please? I feel like everyone's looking at me, and it's creepy."

He sighed. "Fine, whatever." Little did he know, someone _was_ watching you; two people, in fact.

__________________________________________________________________

Soon enough everything was put away, and everyone was outside ready to leave. You stood near the bus, playing [any Nintendo game] on your [DS/DSI/3DS/etc]. Kuroo stood near you (you intentionally ignored him), looking over your shoulder in an attempt to see what game you were playing (so he could leak the information to his gamer friend).

Kenma looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as Kuroo pointed a finger to you, nudging him your way. He silently refused, at first, having a dumb argument with him, before giving in and going over to you.

"What game are you playing?" He asked when he approached you, trying to peek discreetly at your screen.

"Huh?" You glanced up. "Oh, just [game]."

"I didn't think anyone else played it," he said.

You lightly scoffed. "Really? It's one of the most popular games where I used to live. Practically everyone played it." You paused, taking a glimpse at him shyly. "What part are you on?"

Kenma _almost_ smiled.


	6. Chapter Five [Karasuno Route Introduction]

"Hey, where's [Name]?" Sugawara asked, looking a bit concerned. Hinata perked up.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home," he said. When Hinata had gone to your house to bike to school with you, your mom had told him you were staying home sick.

"Aww, that sucks…" Yamaguchi mumbled. "Maybe we should visit her after practice?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Why; so we can get sick too?" Kageyama glared at this back of his head, Tsukki turning to return the expression.

"That's actually a good idea, Yamaguchi," Daichi jumped in, holding a few volleyballs in his arms. He gave a side-glance to Tsukki, who, again, rolled his eyes in response.

"I agree," Sugawara said. "Besides, I haven't met her mom yet. I've heard she's rather nice."

"If by ‘nice’, you mean completely nuts; then sure, she's nice," Tsukishima mockingly smiled.

"What'cha guys talking about over here?" Nishinoya sneaked up behind Asahi (causing him to yelp in surprise), who had been standing beside Sugawara silently. Tanaka slid up beside his small (smol) team member.

"Just thinking about visiting [Name]."

"Oh, yeah, I did notice she wasn't here. She feeling alright?" Noya asked, lifting up an arm to lean against Tanaka.

"Yeah, just sick is all."

"That's all of it; you guys can go home," the group turned to their coach.

"Well, I guess we should stop by [Name]'s house." Everyone nodded in agreement, leaving to get changed.

__________________________________________________________________

"—THEN I FELL OFF JUST AS I WAS ABOUT CROSS THE FINISH LINE," Hinata shouted, throwing his arms about in exaggeration. Tanaka and Nishinoya snickered, not surprised he of all people would lose to you in Mario Kart. You were a pro when it came to racing games.

The group stopped in front of your house, noticing right away that your bedroom light was on. "She's probably watching anime..." Tsukishima deadpanned. Yamaguchi nudged him sharply.

They all stepped up to the door, your mom throwing it open before Daichi could even knock. "Come in, come in!" She ushered them in, watching as they awkwardly crammed through the door to get in. "Ohhh, so you must be the people she's told me about. It's so nice to meet you all; I'm [Mom's name]."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss [Mom's name]. Uh, I'm guessing [Name] is here?" Sugawara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, oh yes, let me go get her."

A few minutes later, you came down with your mom. She dispersed to finish doing something. To the boys, you looked like you slept through a hurricane. Your hair was sticking up everywhere unnaturally, and your nose looked incredibly dry. You wore regular clothes that did not go with the way you looked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Your voice sounded nasally with snot, brushing a hand through your hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. "Shouldn't you guys be at home by now?"

"We wanted to see how you were feeling. Obviously not well," Sugawara chuckled.

"Yeah, this is probably the _worst_ cold I've had in awhile," you pinched your nose. "I appreciate the visit, but I really don't want to get any of you sick."

"We don't mind; well, Tsukishima does," he gestured to the blonde douchebag, seeing his sneer of disgust. You giggled at his expression before falling into a coughing fit. Hinata slapped your back, watching as you finally stopped having a fit and hugged you.

Nishinoya eventually joined in, then Tanaka. You giggled again, a lot softer, this time, to not irritate your throat and lungs. Sugawara, Daichi, and Ennoshita joined soon enough.

Asahi, Kageyama, Shimizu, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima stood there awkwardly before Daichi pulled them in. You chuckled breathily, shaking your head as they awkwardly hugged back.

It was in that moment you realized something: you had a crush on all of them. 

...

"Awww, don't you all look adorable? Hold on, let me go get a camera!"

"Mom!"


	7. Sugawara's Route [Scenario One]

It was cold; really cold. The frigid, icy ground was slippery beneath your feet, having clumsily slipped a few times yourself to know. "Walking to class was a terrible idea," you mumbled to yourself, rubbing your gloved hands together.  
  
You looked up all the people heading into the building before you, a little part of your college campus. You weren't exactly sure if this was even the right structure for your class, having this be your first day of college. Plus, the entire campus was a goddamn maze.  
  
Sighing, you failed to notice the thick patch of ice under your foot as you took a step forward. Yelping as you slipped back, you felt a pair of arms awkwardly hold in place of falling on your ass.  
  
"A-Are you alright, miss?" Looking up, you saw a tuft of gray hair, immediately sparking some memories in you.  
  
"Suga?" You asked, feeling him help you stand back on your feet unsteadily.  
  
"[Name]?" A smile grew on his lips. "Wow, it's been so long."  
  
Shyly smiling, you twirled a lock of hair in around your finger. "Yeah, it has."  
  
"When did you get back? I thought you moved after your second year."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I did. I only got back about a  week and a half ago to get set up," you said, letting your hair uncurl itself from your finger.  
  
"Really? If I had known you were coming back, I would've helped you," he said.  
  
"Oh, no, it's fine, but uh... you can help me with one thing?" You rubbed your arm nervously.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
Sheepishly, you asked, "Can you help me find my class?"  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
After getting Sugawara's help to your class, the two of you decided to meet up later for coffee; a warm drink on a chilly day.  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually come," Sugawara said, looking at you sincerely.  
  
"Do you really think I'd skip out on plans with an old friend?" You joked, smiling as you sat down in the seat across from him.  
  
He chuckled. "No, I suppose not." He slid a cup of [favourite coffee] to you, watching as you stared at him in awe.  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"Of course I did," he said. "You ordered it on our first date, correct?"  
  
You blushed. "Right."  
  
"You don't have to be shy, [Name]."  
  
"I-I'm not!" You shouted defiantly. He only laughed.  
  
You and Sugawara spent the remainder of the time catching up, occasionally dropping a terrible pickup line here and there.  
  
The two of you walked in silence to the apartment you were currently staying in. Neither of you thought it to be good to ruin the peaceful quiet. There was no need to talk, all of it having been done over coffee.  
  
For a split second, you felt Sugawara's hand nudge yours. You weren't sure if it was accidental or not until he rubbed his hand against yours once more. Suddenly, his hand slipped into yours with ease, a small smile on his face. You said nothing, only squeezing his hand a bit.  
  
You were both content with the small action but felt something else needed to be done.  
  
Once you had stopped at your apartment door, you turned swiftly, "Sugawara, I—!" You were cut off by a pair of chapped lips covering yours. For a second, you were shocked but quickly melted into it.  
  
After a few seconds, you pulled away. "I guess that says everything, huh?" He said, his forehead touching yours.  
  
You nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
"Listen, do you... wanna try dating again?" He looked at you unsurely.  
  
You smiled at him, pecking his lips once more. "I'd love that."


	8. Daichi's Route [Scenario One]

"Um, what is she doing?" Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, staring at you laying on the floor. You had been laying there for about twenty minutes now, and no one bothered to see why.  
  
Yamaguchi shrugged, a little amused by your antics. "Dunno."  
  
Over by you, Daichi stood. He was well aware that you were just tired and needed a break. That, and you needed a good stretch, so you just collapsed on the floor. Daichi walked away laughing at that point before coming back soon after.  
  
Eventually, he left again and Sugawara came over. "What are you doing, [Name]?"  
  
Yawning, you sat up groggily. "Just relaxing," you said, leaning back on your palm. Sugawara sat down next you after a few minute, noticing you eyeing Daichi.  
  
"You should just tell him," he patted your knee.  
  
"I don't know..." you furrowed your eyebrows. "What if he doesn't like me back?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm about ninety-nine percent sure he does. There's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Sugaaaa," you whined, plopping your head onto his lap. "He's a few years older than me, though!"  
  
Sugawara sighed. He was never going to get through to you; you were so stubborn, it was practically impossible!  
  
Daichi, from the other side of the gym, looked at you and Suga sadly. Even though Sugawara has told him multiple times that you had feelings for him, he just found it hard to believe. Everything you did contradicted what his friend said to him.  
  
Nishinoya and Tanaka snickered at their senpai, knowing of his predicament. It was honestly too amusing for them.  
  
Daichi turned around, shouting, "Oi! You two, get back to practice!"  
  
From across the room, you could clearly be heard coughing out, "Dadchi." Sugawara burst out laughing, as well as the two second years.  
  
Your eyes widened in embarrassment as you realised Daichi heard you.  
  
"Did you just—?"  
  
"No. No, no." You quickly got up and went outside.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
When you came back in, Daichi was the first to notice you.  
  
Leaning down, he whispered, "If I'm Dadchi, you can be the Mom."  
  
"Daichi, no!"


	9. Kageyama's Route [Scenario One]

Practice had gone exactly the same as any other day, except for the fact that everyone was plotting against you and Kageyama.

Throughout the day, they would all continuously whisper to each other whenever you or the stuck-up raven-haired teenager were around. You had ignored it, thinking it to be nothing. You were completely unaware that it was going to cost you.

_________________________________________________________________

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered behind you. The idea was all thanks to Tsukki, who couldn't _wait_ to put it into action.

"Oi, you two, get back to practice," you glared at them. They scurried off without a second thought. At this point, you were really beginning to think they were planning something evil. It was fine in the morning; now it was downright ridiculous.

You sighed. At least, practice ends sometime in the next twenty minutes so that you could go home.

"Are you alright, [Name]-san?" You looked up to see Kageyama.

"Mm, yeah, but have you noticed everyone acting weird around us?"

"No, not really. Maybe you're just having an off day." He went back to practice soon after that.

"Hmm, maybe."

_________________________________________

"Kageyama, stop moving," you grumbled, trying to get him to get his damn foot away from your stomach. It was too dark, and you weren't even sure it _was_ his foot in the first place.

"I would if I could," he snapped, his arms being pulled behind him to stop the two of you from toppling over. Painfully elbowing a beam, he shifted and used the flat of his foot keep you a safe distance away from him, which was rather hard considering something was leaning on you.

You huffed, getting more and more irritated by the second. _Curse you, Hinata,_ you thought.

How you two ended up locked in the storage room wasn't something that was beyond you. Everyone had thought it'd be an excellent idea to lock you and Kageyama in here. Together. In the dark.

You weren't sure how many minutes you've been in here, but you had to guess maybe ten. You knew that Kageyama would give out any second now, and you weren't prepared for that at all.

Sighing, you held a hand against Kageyama's chest, using your other hand to shove his foot off your stomach. He grunted as you fell on top of him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" He meant to shout, but it came out more like an angry whisper.

"Calm down, I'm trying to figure this out." He grumbled at your words. "Kageyama, try to slide down to the floor."

"What? How am I supposed to do that? In case you haven't noticed, I'm _stuck."_

"Shut your mouth and just do as I tell you."

He said nothing after that. You figured he took heed of your words for you felt him begin to shift downwards.

Unfortunately, he decided to move his foot and slipped on something. With a yelp, you fell on the ground on top of him. You both groaned in agony.

"If that was your idea, that was a _terrible_ idea," he muttered.

You said nothing, laying your head on his chest. It was surprisingly comfortable, you noted. "I think I know what their intention was." Kageyama said nothing either, already having a general idea of what you were talking about.

_They were trying to get them to confess._

"Maybe we should just—,"

"No."

Your hands curled up; your red cheek pressed up against his chest. There was no way you could confess to him now; it'd be way too embarrassing.

"I like you, you know," it was blunt and quick, and your skin burst into flames. At least, that's what it felt like.

"I like you too," you moved and shyly stuffed your nose in his shirt. If Kageyama saw you, he would've thought it to be the cutest thing ever.

"Woohoo! 'Bout time you two said it!" Nishinoya slammed the storage room doors open, a giant grin on his lips. Everyone else stood behind him with arms crossed, smiling to themselves.

You groaned as Kageyama said, "Whatever, just help us up."

It took a few minutes for you to get untangled from the net Kag slipped on and to remove the sack of volleyballs from on top of you (you were quite baffled by that).

Once you were up and standing in the gym, everyone began to pile out of the gym, leaving you and Kageyama by yourselves.

"So, what does that make us?" You gave a side-glance to the boy.

"I guess that makes us b-boyfriend and girlfriend…" he looked away from you blushing. You took his hand in yours and leaned up to peck his cheek.

"I, for one, am glad," you giggled. He turned back to you, shyly giving you a quick kiss.

"Me too."


	10. Asahi's Route [Scenario One]

"I still don't understand why we're doing this," Asahi grumbled, slouching as if to hide from peering eyes. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with you; it just looked odd being with you in public. It was rather misleading.

"Because I love dogs. They're adorable and fluffy," you said, not bothering to look at him.

"But they're _loud."_

"Nishinoya's loud, but we all love him." Asahi grumbled, knowing you were right.

"Besides," you said, "it makes for great bonding time, don't you think?" You leaned back on the glass door of the shelter, holding a box filled with essential items in your arms. Asahi had offered to carry it for you, but you wanted to do it yourself.

Asahi walked to the counter with you, watching as you dropped the box on the front counter, huffing. It wasn't that the box was all that heavy, but the counter was much taller than where your arms could reach.

After making introductions with some people, you and Asahi eventually got started on taking care of the dogs.

__________________________________________________________________

Watching you play with a tiny puppy was probably the cutest thing Asahi had ever witnessed. He had never seen you look this happy before.

Currently, the two of you were assigned to getting the puppies out and about. You were doing most of it, though. Asahi was a little afraid to touch the pups. You didn't mind it all that much.

"Asahi, Asahi, come here," you waved him over. "Look, look." You bounced happily, holding one of the cutest puppies he had ever seen. You held the puppy out to him, urging him to take it.

"What? I don't—,"

"Just hold it," you smiled, "you won't hurt it, I promise."

"Okay..." he hesitantly took hold of the puppy, which wiggled happily in his grasp. Asahi gulped.

Scooting closer to the frightened third year, you lightly pushed the little ball of fluff closer to him, forcing him to cradle the dog.

"See?" You grinned. "It's not so bad, right?" _It's now or never,_ you thought. Placing a hand on Asahi's thigh, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. He stiffened under your delicate touch before easing into it. He brought his hand to caress your cheek when the dog in his arm yapped, startling both of you.

You giggled nervously. "Um, that was..." you shyly looked to the side.

"Cute," you heard Asahi. As soon as the word left his mouth, he realized that was _not_ what he meant to say. "I-I mean—I didn't—that wasn't what I—!" Your laughter cut him off from embarrassing himself any further.

Giving his cheek a quick peck, you said, "You're cute, too."


	11. Hinata's Route [Scenario One]

You felt your eyebrow twitch as another piece of popcorn fell in your hair. Hinata had been throwing bits and pieces at you for the past five minutes in attempts to get your attention. He was currently failing at doing so.

"Come ooooon," he whined, nuzzling your back. He neglected to see his little sister, Natsu, walking into the room. "Neh, neh, [Name], I bet you I can beat you at that game you like."

"Uh-huh, sure," you scoffed. Hinata frowned, using his foot to push you forward stubbornly. You only giggled, knowing you were beginning to get on his nerves.

But he couldn't stay mad at you for long. He got up on his knees, looming over you for a second before falling forward onto your back. You yelped in surprise, dropping your [DS/DSI/3DS/etc] onto the floor.

"That's cheating," you whined.

"But I win!" He shouted triumphantly. You rolled your eyes.

"Nii-chan, are you guys gonna canoodle?" Both you and Hinata looked over at Natsu in surprise. You almost did a spit-take when you realised what she said.

**_Canoodle:_ ** _caress, fondle, or pet amorously; to hug and kiss another person in a sexual way._

"Eh?" Was all Hinata could get out.

"Are you guys gonna canoodle?"

You failed to stifle a laugh. "N-Natsu, do you even know what that means?"

"It means to kiss, right?" Well, she wasn't far off.

"Well, close, but—," Hinata cut you off by waving his arms in front of you, losing his balance and falling face-first onto the floor. Natsu laughed and skipped out of the room.

"You alright?" You stared at him, unamused.

"Yup," he gave you thumbs up, his voice muffled by the close proximity of his face and the floor. You rolled your eyes, tucking your feet in and leaning back as Hinata crawled his way back up onto the couch.

You both were silent for awhile, until, "Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Can we canoodle?"

You stared at him blankly before looking away and curtly nodding. Of course, you weren't expecting him to jump full-on onto you. It didn't take long until he was showering you with kisses. You giggled as you felt his hands hold you by your waist.

"Hinata, stop, that tickles!" But he didn't stop. His arms went under and wrapped around you, his lips leaving kisses along your jawline.

"Moooom, they're canoodling!"

"Natsu!"


	12. Nishinoya's Route [Scenario One]

Having your face stuffed in a couch cushion was not fun. Having your crush sit on top of you with your face stuffed in a couch cushion was not fun. Nothing was fun at the moment.

Waving your feet around in irritation, you attempted to yell at Nishinoya only to have it muffled by the couch. You shook your feet again, this time trying to kick him somehow. He laughed, knowing he had already won at _this_ game.

"Come on, you can do better than this!" He boasted.

You shut your fucking mouth, volleyball nut, you thought angrily. He knew you were furious; hell, he was probably _feeding_ off of it by now. He was _real_ lucky you could still breath like this.

Eventually, you began to whimper, the situation becoming dire in your mind. ‘Noya glanced down nervously, not sure if you were gonna start crying or just whimper helplessly. _Please don't start crying, please don't start crying,_ he chanted. He cringed as you whimpered again, this time, it sounded like you were bemoaning his name.

"Are you dying?"

"Yeeeessss..." he heard you sniffle a little. Sighing, he got off you, sitting on the side. You sat up, wiping your teary eyes. You hadn't actually started crying; your eyes had dried out (you only sniffled for effect).

"Sorry, wanna play that game?" Nishinoya said, holding a remote out to you.

"Oh, you're on!"

__________________________________________________________________

 

"That's not fair!" You shouted, throwing your arms up.

"It is too fair!" He crossed his arms, pretending to be mad. You pursed your lips. He had so cheated. You were the best at this game; no one can legitimately beat you.

"It is not! You cheated, I know you did!" You stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't, I swear!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"You promise?"

"I promise." You sighed and plopped down next to him. Scooting closer, he said, "How 'bout I make it up to you?"

"How can you make it up to me?" He leaned close to your face.

"Do you want me to just show you?" He grinned slyly.

"I, uh..." you may or may not have glanced down at his lips. Before you knew it, his lips really _were_ on yours. You froze in shock before coming to terms with what was going on.

"Nishinoya, I..."

"I like you."


	13. Tsukishima's Route [Scenario One]

Tsukishima stared at you from across the table, slowly eating away at a piece of strawberry shortcake. His expression showed no hint of unnecessary emotions; unlike you, however, whom was fidgeting like hell.                                                                                       

It was _his_ idea to come here, claiming that Yamaguchi was "busy". You had never spent any one-on-one time with him away from the others, and to be fair, it was rather intimidating since all he did was _stare_ at you. What an _asshole_.

Though, you didn't mind it all that much. You had no clue as to _why_ , you just _didn’t_. Maybe it was because you were snarky little shits, or he just tolerated you more than he would with anyone else.

You shifted in your seat, biting your bottom lip; gripping the undersides of the chair. You glanced at him through your lashes, glaring at you. You glared back, despite knowing that was only his neutral expression. Why did this remind you of Kylo Ren...?

"Why did you ask me to come here again?" You rolled your head back lazily.

For some odd reason, Tsukishima immediately looked away. This is not working, he thought. He had initially brought you here to ask you out but, unfortunately, he was chickening out. So, he just opted to creep you out, maybe enough to make you leave.

_Confessions just aren't his thing._

Many people have confessed to _him,_  but never the other way around. Why, on any sort of ground, did he have to like _you?_

You rose an eyebrow, wondering if asking was a bad idea. It was silent for a good few moments. You just decided to pull out a notebook and scribble some stuff in it. You didn't notice Tsukki eyeing the small utility.

"Can I see that?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," you slid the notebook over to him. You watched as he wrote something quick in it, sliding it over to you.

_I like you._

Your breath hitched in your throat. Now it was your turn to look away, this time blushing. Tsukishima smirked, already knowing what you were going to say.

"You— ugh, that's— agh, you're so infuriating!" You shouted, hiding your face behind your hands. He only laughed, taking one of your hands and kissing the back of it.

"Tsukki!"


	14. Asahi's Route [Scenario One - Part Two]

Asahi was freaking out. Out of all the things that could've happened, it had to be the _worst_ one? Where could you have possibly gone? Ohhh, if he really had lost you, your mom would have his head.

He checked every possible place you could be, even the girls bathroom (don't ask)! You weren't at any of the games, none of the rides, and you weren't near any food courts either, which was shocking considering your appetite.

Something crashed into his side as he continued his search, looking down to see you clutching at his arm. You looked like you were going to start crying any second now.

Asahi dragged you off to some place secluded, asking where you had gone. That was when the waterworks started. Oh, how right he was.

"I'm sorry," you babbled, the sobs making your speech wobbly. "I didn't mean too…"

Now Asahi was even worse of a panic. He never knew what to do when you started crying, he always just— that's right! Quickly, he pulled you into a hug.

"It's okay," he rubbed your back, feeling it slowly begin to level. "You don't have to apologize; I should've kept a better eye on you." You snuggled closer up to him. "Come on, let's finish our date."

You spent the rest of your time going on rides, spending most of your day by the pool. Which was fun, especially with having a big date (okay, some dude hit on you and got really frightened by Asahi's stature; it was hilarious). It was even better receiving little wet kisses underwater from him.

Honestly, it was probably the best day of your life; even more so for Asahi. He could never have imagined being with someone as amazing as you and never thought you would be with someone as kind and adorable as him. It was a win-win on both sides.

After that, you went home and cuddled up together, watching a movie of your choice. You couldn't think of a better first date.


	15. Kageyama's Route [Scenario One - Part Two]

Kageyama's face was flushed with embarrassment. Everything was a disaster, and he was too afraid to see your reaction.

The problem? He had a whole date planned but it rained. Why didn't he look at the weather forecast? If he had just taken thirty seconds to look before planning a date outside this wouldn't have happened.

You, on the other hand, watched happily as the rain fell. You didn't know what to think. You always enjoyed the rain, so you didn't know what Kageyama was face-palming about.

His plan was to take you to an event that was happening, but it got cancelled by the downpour of water droplets, and he was really excited about it too. He knew you would've loved it, but now it all went down the drain. Almost quite literally.

It was all really embarrassing really. How he talked so highly of it all to you only to have it tarnished in seconds.

Sighing, Kageyama stared down at the soaking little piece of paper in his hand. It held all the places he had wanted to take you and now couldn't.

Noticing your dates look of distraught and dismay, you nudged his shoulder with your own. "You alright?" You asked softly. His eyebrows only furrowed in response. You exhaled heavily, snatching the paper out of his hand. "Forget plans, let's make our own."

He looked at you confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said that our plans are ruined, right?" He nodded. "Well, then let's make new ones. We shouldn't stand here and mope when we could be having fun."

 _"Fun?"_ He scoffed. "What _fun_ can we have in the rain?"

"A lot more than you think," you grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the haven of the small overhang.

Bringing him over to the park on the other side of the street, you put your bag under a tree before looking at Kageyama. "Do you know how to dance?"

"What?"

"Do you know how to dance?" You took his hand again, backing up until the both of you were back in the rain. The water made him blink a few times.

You placed his hand on your waist; yours on his shoulder. You took your phone out for a split second, playing some music before putting it back in your pocket. You swayed to the music, forcing the awkward boy to do the same. His movements were stiff, making you giggle. He groaned in embarrassment, hiding his red face in the crook of your neck.

You nudged him off, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just let yourself go, okay?" Grinning slyly, she added in a low whisper, "I'll give you a _real_ kiss if you do this for me."

Let's just say he really got into it, and learned that sometimes you've got to be spontaneous for things to work out.


	16. Hinata's Route [Scenario One - Part Two]

"Hinata," you yawned, "how much longer are we gonna be here?"

Hinata picked up a volleyball, squishing it with a determined look on his face. You yawned again, feeling tears prick the corners of your eyes. You rolled your eyes at Hinata, well-aware he wasn't really listening to you.

You picked up a ball of your own, chucking it at his head. He squeaked and moved out of the way.

You picked up another one, holding it threateningly. "You gonna listen to me now?" You readied the ball.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelped in surrender.

"Good. Are we done here yet? I'm tired," you put the ball down.

"Uh, actually, can you do me a small favor?"

__________________________________________________________________

"Hinata, for the love of — _oof!"_ You exclaimed, feeling yourself slip on a ball and fall flat on your back. Your short boyfriend laughed at your misfortune.

For the last hour and a half, at the least, Hinata had you setting for him in the absence of Kageyama. You reluctantly agreed, knowing you wouldn't getting anywhere if you refused.

Of course, you immediately regretted your decision. There was _no way_ you could keep up with him. You may be his girlfriend, but being a replacement setter was not your forte.

"Come on, it's not funny," you mumbled sheepishly, swiping a hand across your backside.

Hinata held his stomach, still laughing. "It is!"

You rubbed your arm, letting Hinata have his laugh. You liked it when he laughed; maybe not _at_ you, but the sound was a great thing to hear.

Eventually, he got over it. "Come on, let's go on."

"Okay," you posed yourself in the setting position, ready to throw it up in the air. When you did, you expected him to run and spike it. Instead, however, he ran straight past you, swooping to pick you up and _then_ spiking the ball.

Your eyes were wide as you felt him land on the ground, your heart thumping heartily in your chest. How did he do all of _that_ while _holding_ you?

No way, you had to be imaging this. You were _way_ too heavy for him to do something like that.

A smile twitched its way onto his face, pecking your cheek like this whole thing was entirely reasonable.

"Did you just—?" He cut you off.

"Yeah," his grin was contagious, feeling it etch its way to the muscle of your mouth.

"Damn," you giggled breathily. "Never knew you had it in ya, smol one." You ruffled his hair, relishing in how soft it was. He swooped away from your hand, laughing as you pouted. He pecked you again, this time on the lips.

Your smile dropped soon after, a serious look overtaking it. "Can we go home now?"

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like he was way too OOC in this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	17. Hinata's (Special) Route [Scenario Two]

You sighed and rubbed your eyes, pretending you didn't notice Hinata's piercing gaze on you.

Intentionally, since this morning, you had been ignoring him.

Why? Well, you had made the huge mistake of showing him Undertale the night before.

Why was that a mistake? He would not stop saying, "hOI!! im temmie!!!"

Of course, it drove you up a fucking wall, and Hinata's relentlessness was fucking ridiculous.

You couldn't _wait_ to see everyone else's reactions to _this._

__________________________________________________________________

"Hinata, for the last time: _stop,"_ you glared at the orange-haired boy, daring him to say it _one more time._

"hOi!! im temmie!!!"

You grimaced, face-palming as Hinata innocently grinned. Sighing, you turned and briskly walked into the gym, leaving the boy by himself.

You were happily chatting with Suga when Hinata burst in, shouting the same line he has been saying all day. Everyone looked at him, confused expressions evident.

You, on the other hand, repetitively smacked yourself with the clipboard gripped in your hands.

"[Name], what did you do?" Suga turned to you, a vaguely worried look on his face.

You breathed out heavily. "I introduced him to Undertale," you replied, watching as Hinata went around saying it over and over to everyone. You both knew it was really getting on your nerves.

__________________________________________________________________

Practice went on as normal, with the exception of 'toss to me's being replaced with 'hOI!! im temmie!!!'s.

Eventually, you snapped; the moment Hinata has been waiting for. Good ol' bribery.

"Hoi?" He said in reply to the shout of his name.

"For the _love_ of God, I will _kiss_ you if it gets you to _shut up,"_ you growled, clenching your fists.

Hinata immediately perked up at that. "Hoi!" He shouted happily.

"Oh my god," you mumbled, rolling your head backward.

Hinata ran up to you soon after, moving your head down and squishing your cheeks as he pecked your lips (like a complete dork). A sheepish smile wavered its way onto your mouth. As he left, he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

Though, it only took you few seconds to realize he had shouted, "Hoi!" while doing so.

"Goddammit, Hinata!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy. That escalated quickly.


	18. Tsukishima's Route [Scenario One - Part Two]

Tsukishima glanced back at you, watching as you smiled slyly and waved. He immediately turned back forward, thinking hard.

Why? You had been calling him 'Tsukki-Tsukki' all day. No one had ever called him that before, and he swears he's heard you say it somewhere else.

"Come on," you whined, "you can't ignore me all day."

He grumbled nothing coherent, walking faster to get away from you. You stopped, rolling your eyes. You knew he was mad; about what, you would never know. But you loved how annoyed he got.

You crossed your arms, closing your eyes. "Alright, fine, be that way. Guess that means I get all the strawberry shortcake to myself." You peeked an eye open, smirking a little as he had stopped as well.

He turned back around, walking right past you in the direction of your house. This was all too easy.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

You nibbled slowly on the tip of the spoon, frowning in concentration. Tsukishima barely said a word to you since you got back.

You didn't know why he was so grumpy. All you've done today is— _Ohhhh_. Could it be he was upset that you were calling him 'Tsukki-Tsukki'?

You gave him a quick side-glance. Yeah, it could be that. He was never really fond of being called 'Tsukki' either so maybe this was double irritation points?

You snickered to yourself. Jackpot.

Biting down on the end of the spoon, you got out of your seat and slid into the one next to Tsukki. He barely seemed to acknowledge you. That didn't really bother you, since your goal was actually just to watch something on the TV (you'd eventually annoy him later).

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Tsukki-Tsukki!"

"Tsukki-Tsukki!"

"Tsukki-Tsukki!"

That was all he heard come out of your mouth halfway thru a movie. It was relentless and downright annoying. But hey, you had to keep your promise of _eventually_ annoying him.

"Tsukki-Tsukki!" There it was again. His eyebrow twitched. Why did this bother him so much?

"Tsukki-Tsukkaaaayyy!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He snapped, finally turning his attention to you.

"Calling you what?"

"Tsukki-Tsukki. Where did you even get that?"

"Oh. That." She laughed. "It wouldn't make sense if I tried to explain it to you."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"It-it's a meme, you wouldn't get it."

"…"

"Moon-Moon."

"Okay, never mind."


	19. Yamaguchi's Route [Scenario One]

[Name]'s head laid still down on the desk. The only movement she made was rolling her from side to side, yet Yamaguchi still couldn't see her face.

Yamaguchi sat to the side, not sure how to approach the obviously upset girl.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked sheepishly.

[Name] rolled her head to the side, sighing softly. "Just not having a very good day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" His brows furrowed in concern. His hands were planted in between his thighs, gripping the front of the seat as he leaned forward to get a better look at her.

"I don't know," Yamaguchi flinched as she scoffed. "It's stupid to get so upset over it anyways."

"You don't know that." He replied, a little too quickly for his tastes. "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

She sighed again, heavier this time. "Some asshat posted a really hateful comment on one of my stories, and it's not having the greatest effect on me."

Oh, yeah. Yamaguchi saw that. He was hoping she wouldn't have seen it herself but, unfortunately, she did.

She turned away upon seeing Yamaguchi's pondering silence.

He noticed this and frantically tried to explain his thoughts. "Hey, don't let it get to you! That guy has no idea what he's talking about! I've read your stories before, and they're amazing!"

She looked back up. "You've read my stories?"

"I— uh, yeah, Hinata told me about them, so, uhhh…"

[Name] giggled. She loved it when Yamaguchi got all flustered.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Next thing he knew, her head had shot up and was (now) visibly blushing as well, a look of mortification covering her face.

"If-if you have…" she stuttered, "if you have read my stories, then you know that I…"

She didn't need to finish to have Yamaguchi know what she was referring too. She often wrote about how he was the inspiration for a good portion of her works of fiction (AKA, "Oh my god, there's this really cute kid named Yamaguchi, blah, blah, blah.").

"Um, yeah, I do…"

Both of their faces were deep red, the room sudden of feeling very hot to them. Neither of them knew what to say, the awkward atmosphere making things very uncomfortable.

"You two look like tomatoes."

The two "tomatoes" whipped around to see Yamaguchi in the doorway of the empty classroom.

There were a few seconds of silence following his statement before [Name] began sputter out a laugh. She couldn't help it; it was all so terribly and ironically funny.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and left, deciding that it was best to let them figure it out themselves.

"Geez," she breathed out, "that was so _awkward."_

Yamaguchi was silent for a bit. He wasn't entirely sure why she laughed, but it was great. She just looked great when she laughed.

"Yamaguchi? You—!" On an impulse of confidence, Yamaguchi leaned forward and lightly kissed her. When he pulled away, her eyes were wide.

It took her a second to realise what had happened. She opened her mouth to say something, but Yamaguchi caught her off once again.

"I like you, okay? I have for awhile, and I just didn't know how to tell you." He looked away shyly.

It was quiet for a bit (again). [Name] placed a hand on his cheek and made him look up at her. A soft smile was present, as she leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Y-You _really_ like me back?"

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't say all those things in my stories if I didn't," she said.

A giant grin made its way onto Yamaguchi's face. [Name] laughed as his head snuggled against her chest, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm glad."

…

"Jesus, it's about time."

"Go away, Tsukishima!"


	20. Kiyoko's Route [Scenario One]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, apparently I didn't update this? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Whoops. That is not what I meant to do, sorry. Although, this is one pretty shitty update, but it'll do. Besides, I need to get started on editing the chapters.

[Name] huddled under a pile of blankets on the floor, biting her bottom lip in attempts to stop the rising sob from coming out of her mouth. She sniffled, clenching her eyes shut as a few tears slipped down her face.  
   
She didn't know why she was sad; or, at least, sad enough to cry. She'd been upset all week, probably since she agreed to let one of her friends get her to join a group chat with a bunch of people. At first, it was nice, they were nice, but then it started to go downhill from there. They didn't do anything wrong, no, but her anxiety got the best of her, and she began to feel left out. Excluded. Anything to make an already anxious person even more anxious.  
   
It was stupid, really. All she wanted was some new people to talk too, but she couldn't even do that. Maybe she shouldn't have any friends. Perhaps, she should just stop talking to everyone she knew to make things easier.  
   
So, she closed herself off for a bit; didn't talk much the whole week. She thought no one noticed, thinking no one would've cared enough to see the difference. She couldn't have been more wrong.  
   
Shuffling around a bit, she failed to hear her Mom talking to someone downstairs. It was rather hushed, so it was hard to hear either way. She pressed her nose into the carpet, ignoring the discomfort coming from it.  
   
She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily; inhaling a bit of the carpet into her mouth. She scrunched her nose in distaste, glaring at the ground.  
   
A knock arose on her bedroom door, but she didn't bother to do anything about it. There was another, this time, more hesitant. Again, she ignored it. She dismissed the sound of her door opening, pressing herself further into the floor.  
   
A few seconds later, she felt light shining on top of her eyelids. Glancing up, she saw her friend Kiyoko lifting up the blankets to see her.  
   
"Shimizu? What are you doing here?" [Name] asked, squinting at her quizzically. Kiyoko said nothing, throwing the layers off of her and onto the bed. The older girl picked out a small thin blanket, plopping on the floor next to her.  
   
Quietly, she said, "Hinata told me you weren't answering his messages."  
   
"So, you came to check on me," [Name] finished for her, sighing.  
   
"Yes." She scooted closer. "Is everything alright?"  
   
"I-I guess, I don't really know at this point." The first year could sense the tears start to brim her eyes. "I suppose I just feel like my friends back home don't care about me anymore."  
   
"That doesn't matter."  
   
"What?"  
   
"I said that doesn't matter. You have new friends here, and we care about you." Kiyoko placed an arm over [Name]'s shoulder, pulling her close. Her other arm went to wrap around her waist. It was an odd position for a hug, but it was enough to give her the love and comfort she needed.  
   
She began to sense another feeling welling up inside her. A feeling she knew all too well.  
   
_Someone's got a crush on her senpai._  
   
Refusing the urge to curse, she burrowed her nose in the crook of Kiyoko's neck, holding her close. They stayed like that for a good 'while, eventually rolling backwards on the floor.  
   
They both giggled childishly, the atmosphere much lighter now.  
   
"Thanks **, Kiyoko** ," [Name] said, grinning madly.  
   
There was a quiet moment.  
   
"Kiyoko?" The [H/C] haired girl looked over to see Kiyoko's face flushed red. "Are you alright?"  
   
Covering her cheeks and eyes with her hands, Kiyoko mumbled, "You called me by my first name…"  
   
"Oh, uh, yeah, I did — wait, do you… do you _like_ me?"  
   
She looked away.  
   
"You do, don't you!" Kiyoko's face only get redder. "Oh my god, this is - this is great." Kiyoko looked through her fingers as [Name] leaned in to hug her again. "You don't need to be embarrassed; I like you too."  
   
From outside her room, the two girls heard a sly, grown-up voice say, _"I knew it."_  
   
"Mom, go away."


	21. Ennoshita's Route [Scenario One]

“Uuuugh,” [Sibling Name] groaned, a hand sliding down their face in exasperation. You sheepishly looked away in guilt. “Look, it’s really not that hard to do, you’re just making it hard.”  
  
“I am not!” You shouted defensively, glaring at your sibling. “You’re just a terrible teacher.”  
  
They rolled their eyes at you, grunting as they lifted them off of the gym floor and walking outside. You frowned, but leant down to look at the examples had written in an attempt to help you understand the problem. You sighed, picking up the notebook and trying some problems of your own.  
  
It’s not that you didn’t know _how_ to do Algebra, but trying to learn something new in a completely different language is _not_ your strong point.  
  
“What’s that?” You peeked over the notebook, seeing your friend (more of an acquaintance) Ennoshita with a volleyball in his hands. You put it down as you answered.  
  
“Oh, uh, just trying to understand these problems,” you looked back down at your notebook. Ennoshita noticed your sibling pacing outside.  
  
“Um, I’m guessing your sibling is having trouble with teaching you?” He said unsurely.  
  
“Yeah…” you sighed.  
  
“Um, you wouldn’t mind if I tried to show you, would you?”  
  
“Sure, go ahead. Can’t guarantee you’ll succeed, though.” You joked. Ennoshita gave you a sly look.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

  
Five minutes. It took him _five_ minutes.  
  
You stared at him in awe, mouth hanging open like a dead fish.  
  
 _“How?”_ You asked.  
  
“I’m a year ahead of you. I already know all of this stuff.”  
  
“That’s — really, that’s impressive.” You complimented, leaning back on your elbows.  
  
Ennoshita rubbed the back of his neck, flustered. “It’s really not…”  
  
You punched his arm. “It is! It took [Sibling’s Name] _hours_ and they _still_ didn’t succeed!”  
  
“They probably don’t know the subject all that well.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever you say,” you grunted, standing up and brushing yourself off. “You should get back to practice.”  
  
“Oh, uh, right,” he got up as well and began to walk back onto the court before turning back to you. “Um, once we’re done, would you be okay if I walked you home? Hinata told me he and Kageyama are planning to do some extra practice.”  
  
You noticed a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Oh. Sure, I’d like that.”  
  
He smiled. “Great.”


	22. Oikawa's Special Route [Scenario One]

_Just breath, [Name], you can just go in and hand it to him._

**_Or you can just have Iwaizumi give it to him, right?_ **

_Ugh, no, those are both terrible ideas. I don't want him to think I'm one of his stupid fangirls._

**_No, you only have two options, just pick o―_ **

"[Name]?"

"Ack!" She yelped, turning to see a familiar face. "I-Iwaizumi-kun! I was just, um…"

"Dropping a birthday gift for Oikawa?" He glanced down at the bag in your hand.

"Ah, yes…"

"Here, I'll give it to him. It's getting dark, so you should go home." He held a hand out, letting you drop the bag onto it.

"Thanks, uh, tell him to text me or anything. He has my number."

"Yeah, sure."

You cringed, turning away.

_Awkward._

"What's that you got there, Iwa-chan?"

"Nothing. Just a gift from [Name] to you." Oikawa snatched the bag from him, taking out a [black tie with little green aliens](http://www.hottopic.com/product/alien-head-print-black-skinny-tie/10509493.html#q=alien%2Btie&start=1) on it.

"Oh, cool ― wait, [Name]?"

"Yeah."

It took Oikawa 0.2 seconds to bolt out of the gym and ram into you.

"What the ― oh, it's you."

"You really thought you could get away with this?"

"With what?" You rose an eyebrow.

He held the tie up.

"Oh, yeah, that," she paused. "What about it?"

"You could've given it to me directly. How did you know I was into aliens?"

"…"

"…"

"Iwaizumi?"

"Iwaizumi."

"Figured as much."

"Look, uh, your friend told me about your thing with aliens, and I saw the tie and just thought you'd like it." You explained. "So don't think I'm like one of your stupid fangirls."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Good."

"Good." He was silent for a second. "Look, I was thinking―,"

"No."

"But I was gonna ask if you're wanted to go on a date, y'know, with me?"

You crossed your arms over your chest. "I don't feel like getting mauled by your fangirls."

His brows furrowed.

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, that is a legitimate concern of mine."

"Well, if I can get them to leave you alone, then will you go out with me?"

"… Fine."

He first-pumped the air. "Yes!"


	23. Tanaka's Route [Braces. Hurt.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, hello, Awkward Human Child™ who looks like an asshole right now is back but with an actual update this time.
> 
> I'm really proud of this chapter, but Tanaka came off as really OOC. (I might write a different scenario with him and Overwatch to make up for it and if anyone really wants it.)
> 
> Junkrat is best character fite me
> 
> But anyways, I have some Christmas updates planned for Yachi. （＾ν＾）

Something was off with you; Tanaka could tell. You seemed… grumpier than you typically were.

 

It had started only a week ago when you were gone for a day. You didn't say why, but Tanaka figured it had something to do with that.

 

Upon your return the next day, you were in a semi-permanent state of discomfort, which made you irritable. Multiple people had tried to ask what was wrong, but you would only wave them off while rubbing your cheek.

 

He also noticed you hardly even opened your mouth. A few words here and there, but nothing more. This, expectantly, concerned him.

 

One day, after practice, you stayed behind on your own to clean up. Tanaka offered to stay as well, talking about how a "Pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't have to do all the work," but you shrugged and said it's fine.

 

He didn't listen, however.

 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

Tanaka watched as you disappeared into the storage room. It had been ten minutes since everyone left and he still couldn't put his finger on it.

 

You spoke very little, as usual, and hardly even acknowledge him; like you were in your own microscopic world.

 

This, quite frankly, was the quietest _you_ have ever seen him. It was kind of disturbing.

 

Staying true to his word, and knowing you wouldn't be out of the storage room for a few minutes, he took the time to scan the hardwood floors of the gym for any stray balls while trying to talk to you.

 

After said minutes, he heard you coming out. Turning abruptly, he failed to notice the ball directly in front of his foot. He also neglected to realize you were much closer to him than was intentional.

 

In a flash, the ball had slipped under his foot, creating him to fall forward, and crash right into you. It only took seconds before you both were on the floor, rubbing your foreheads in agony.

 

As [Name] hissed in pain, holding their head, he saw it. Metal brackets with [color] bands.

 

Braces.

 

You had _braces._

 

That explains _everything._

 

"That's it?" He exclaimed, more to himself than you.

 

Wincing, you looked up at him through half-lidded, pained eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 

He made an "Are you kidding me?" face, gesturing to your braces. He hadn't  noticed that he was still on you, trapping your legs underneath him. "Braces? _That's_ why you've been so weird?"

 

"Oh. Yeah. I thought it was obvious."

 

"How is that obvious?"

 

"Tanaka-san, they're _braces_. Y'know, metal wiring and brackets that go on your teeth? They're kind of hard to miss." You stated as if it was crystal clear (when it wasn't. At all).

 

"You could've _said_ something!" He shouted, but it wasn't angry.

 

"I didn't think I had too!" You yelled back, regretting it as your teeth chomped closed and pain shot through your mouth.

 

Your hands went straight there, covering your mouth as you whimpered softly, tears of pain pricking the corners of your eyes.

 

A look of concern flashed over his features. He knew that braces were painful when you first got them, but he didn't know they were _that_ painful.

 

As he tried to figure out what to do, the pain soon subsided. Your nose tingled and you sniffled, thankful that it was short-lived.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, you slowly removed your hands and ran your tongue over your teeth.

 

It was silent for a moment; a little awkward, in your opinion.

 

Taking an uncomfortable scratch at your cheek, you placed your arm behind you to prop you up as your other arm began to cramp up.

 

You looked straight ahead, then down. You gave a quick look of disdain to the second year.

 

"Can you get off me?" Came a deadpanned response to what you saw.

 

"What?" He glanced down. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

 

For a second, you thought he would succeed in getting to his feet. However, that thought disappeared when he slipped again and collided with your head once more.

 

In even further pain then you had initially been, you hissed out, "Tanaka-san, I love you, but you have to stop doing that."

 

He went to apologize when he realized what you said.

 

"Wait, did you just you love me?" He asked, a grin slowly emerging.

 

You looked at him incredulously. "What? No, I didn't."

 

"Yes, you did."

 

"I did not."

 

"You did~!" He stated in a sing-song voice as you mumbled something incoherently. "It's not a big deal since I like you too."

 

Before you could react, he gave you a surprisingly light before on your forehead and, hesitantly, your lips.

 

You felt your face slowly began to heat up as your breath hitched.

 

Embarrassed and with adrenaline running through you, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for something more than just a peck.

 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

The next day, you caught Tanaka before class and took him to the gym. Concealer in hand, you began to press the foundation onto his forehead, being mindful of the painfully purple bruise.

 

"Why are you covering it up?" He asked, before flexing his muscles. "It makes me look badass!"

 

Chuckling, you continued to cover the bruise to the best of your ability. "Yes, because telling people you tripped on a volleyball and slammed your forehead against your girlfriends is _definitely_ badass."

 

He pouted, grumbling as he grumpily crossed his arms over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... pretty shitty, right?
> 
> Anywho, keep an eye for updates in a couple of weeks. I have to write the intro for Yachi, and I got a good idea for her route. Also, I might try to fit in the Overwatch thing before I spit out Yach-chan's intro, so look out for that.
> 
> yup, that's all i got bye;;;
> 
> Oh, shit, yeah, I almost forgot to tell ya all to keep an eye out for edited chapters. Prologue and Chapter One have already been done, so go check those out!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be making a Voltron TØP series that counts down the days to Christmas, so whoever is into Voltron: Legendary Defenders, also keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Okay, that's all. Seriously.


	24. Yachi's Introduction

You knew Kiyoko was looking at a particular first year to take over her spot as manager, but what you didn't know was that it was a cute girl.

So, the second you met her, it took all of your willpower not to stare. She was just your type.

Which was surprising, since no one was your type. Or, well, _you_ weren't anyone's type.

Standing around awkwardly, you played with the chain of your necklace, trying to act nonchalant as Yachi stood next to you.

Kiyoko had yet to properly introduce you, and neither of you had the confidence to do it yourselves.

Unbeknownst to either of you, Kiyoko had set this up. She knew that the two would get along if only they would only _freaking acknowledged the presence of the other._

Kiyoko stood off to the sidelines, just waiting for something to happen. Her usual expression was worn, but she was beginning to get annoyed.

Before she would step forward and intervene the non-existent conversation, she saw Hinata stumble their way in an attempt to hit a ball coming from far off.

The collision wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, but the outcome was certainly awkward.

Hinata had hit Yachi, causing her to fall in [Name]'s general direction, which then resulted in the assistant manager's quick reflexes moving to loop their arms under hers. The impact, however, forced [Name] to go down and Yachi on their lap.

They both sat on the ground in a confused haze. Yachi's recovery was quicker than the AM, as she hurriedly jumped up and apologized profusely.

Hinata, who had wanted to apologize himself, watched for a second before an angry Kageyama beckoned him to bring the ball back.

He hurried over to him as [Name] tried to calm the fretful blonde.

"It's fine! Really! No harm, no foul, right?" [Name] exclaimed in panic, gesturing wildly. It took the girl a second to calm down.

"I… I guess you're right…" Yachi mumbled, cheeks red with embarrassment. [Name] gave a relieved release of breath and lowered their arms.

"O-Oh!" Yachi exclaimed, "um, I'm Yachi Hitoka." She shyly held out a hand to the other first year.

"I'm [Last Name] [Name]!" They took her hand in a firm grasp. "Nice to meet you!"

Yachi blushed. "You too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short i know


	25. Yachi's Route [Scenario One]

Parties weren't your thing. They never were your hint. Especially ones that required your mother's friends and a few pieces of your family to be at your house on Valentine's Day.

"Why are having people on Valentine's Day?" You accusingly questioned your mother as she wiped the counter down. "It's a pointless holiday. It's not anything big like Christmas or Thanksgiving."

"Because Rhonda and Barb are in town and I haven't seen that part of the family in awhile." She stated, throwing the wet rag in the sink and grabbing the dry one she had set aside.

"So, you're using this Hallmark holiday as an excuse?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

You felt your eye twitch involuntarily. Hinata, whom you _had_ invited over, decided to ditch you last minute but leave poor Yachi at your house of screaming adults.

You ran a hand through your hair as you sighed in exasperation. "Sorry about him. He does this every once in awhile. I can't tell you how many times he's just left Kageyama on my doorstep."

Yachi giggled, surprisingly not a nervous one, and waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. I've actually been wanting to come to your house for awhile now."

You perked up at this. "Really?"

"Mhm. I hope that's okay?" She asked unsurely, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine." You couldn't help the small smile from forming.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"So, this is your family?" Yachi asked, looking to you.

"A small portion of it. The rest live back in [town]." You replied.

"Oh, I see…" she trailed off, nervousness beginning to set in her system.

"Yeah. Let's go upstairs and wait for dinner."

"Okay."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"How come you didn't have any plans for Valentine's?" Yachi asked, watching as you kicked ass in Overwatch as D.va.

"I did, with Shoyo, but you saw how that ended." You replied, staring intently at the TV screen as you saw the screen show you had gotten Play of the Game. You leaned back with satisfaction.

"That's true."

"Soooo, do you wanna play?" You picked up and held the controller out to the first year.

"Oh, I really don't think…" she waved her hands away.

"Oh, come on, it's really fuuun~!" You swayed the controller in front of her. Sighing, she snatched it out of your hands.

"Let's do this."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

[Name] screamed in anguish as she didn't get Play of the Game. "That's so unfair!"

Yachi refrained from giggling but accidentally let a little one slip. You heard it, whipping around to accusingly look at her. She immediately stopped, looking frightened. It was silent for a second before you broke out laughing as she caught on a few seconds after.

You both fell back on the bean bag in hysterics. When it died down, you both looked at each other smiling. Without realizing it, you began to move towards her, and in a minute you were kissing her.

You jumped back immediately, stuttering out an apology. Yachi's cheeks were a bright red; her mouth dropped opened like a fish. She shook her head out of her revere.

Smiling, she said, "It's fine. I… really liked it."


End file.
